The Poisonous Flower
by aliciathewolf45
Summary: Based off my favorite manga. Shadow is a famous singer, who has a thing for having sex with girls. Amy is a normal girl who's wish is to be like the girls and mate with him. What she didn't know is that after the two did it, Shadow began to want her more. Was he really wanting for her body, or did he love her? ShadowxAmy one shot rated M for sexual stuff. For adults!


**Hey Guys! Just want to say hi and blah blah blah… Yeah…this story is kinda weird and I hope you like it. For all the lemony goody lovers out there, they might like this if their into Shadamy. This is for adults. Not. Children. Ok and second, I hope you like this cause it's inspired by the manga I love, 'The Poisonous Flower'. Read it and love it! All SEGA characters belong to SEEEEGAAAA. Bye.**

**The Poisonous Flower**

I always thought that actors and super models, and other kinds of guys could be so shallow and cruel. All they wanted was fame, fortune, and of course…sex. I hated all of them from the start. Nothing in this world would temp me to even stoop that low to love an ass like that. Till he came to the picture…

Shadow the Hedgehog. A world's greatest rock singer there ever was. He was mysterious and so moving with his songs. Including what all girls want from him. You guess it…they all want to mate with him. I can't believe them, but I can really, truly understand. The woman that do mate with him say that their lives are now blessed and will die without a thought of living.

After that, I started having thoughts on Shadow. I saw a picture of him on the wall of the studio building where he goes to. The picture tells it all. Shadow was a black hedgehog with red streaks in his quills arms and legs, clothed in the hottest shirts and pants you can think of. But what really gets me is his eyes. His ruby, sexy, eyes.

It literally pulled me closer to him and made me wish to actually give a taste of what it would feel like to actually have him mate with me. It was then I decided to go and find him myself. Call me crazy, but I want what I wish…yes I really am crazy.

It was 9:30 pm. I'm out on the streets looking around to even see a glymps of him or where he could go. If you haven't already know who I am, then I'll tell you. I'm Amy Rose, 19, and a sophomore. I'm a pink hedgehog with long pink quills down to my back with green eyes. Tonight, I wore a cute flowery shirt with bell bottom sleeves that ended to my elbows and a tight black skirt which, of course ended to my thigh, and black boots. I was hot and I'm sure Shadow will agree as well.

As I walked through the city, looking around, I continued to think about what would Shadow look like in person? Would he look amazing in life, or something I wish to not see? Questions and questions filled my head till suddenly, my phone vibrated in my skirt pocket.

I picked it up and answered, "Hello?" I said and heard what was over the phone till my eyes grew wide, "WHAT?! SHADOW IS IN CLUB ROUGE?!" I shouted loudly.

Around me, people glanced at me wondering what the hell I was doing yelling. I sighed and got back to the phone, "Yeah…I got it…" I said, "I'm…in Station Square now. I'll pop in…ok. Later." After that, I hanged up and slid it back in the pocket, "Let's go!".

I finally got to the place where I was told he would be in. I looked to see it was Club Rouge. A very famous hang out for all the wealth and where you can also have a 'good' night with a guy. I walked in quickly, slamming the door on the way in.

The sound got the bartender to look up and smile at me while cleaning a glass cup with a towel. I looked around to see people drinking and many just flirting or making out. Gross…

"Shadow, you idiot! I hate you so much!".

I heard from the back of the room. I looked to see a yellow mongoose with purple blob hair down to her tail and in tears. She rushed out, quickly passing me and also trying to dry the water from her eyes. I kinda felt sorry for her…wait. Did she just say…?

I looked over to the back of the room and proceeded to go towards it. Then to my surprise, I saw some liquid on the neatly carpeted floor. Was this…alcohol? I then looked up from the floor and my eyes grew wide at the very sight. Sitting in a chair was Shadow himself, dripping with the liquid. That girl must've spilled it on him, or better yet, threw it at him.

My god was he sexy. So very sexy. I saw him lifting up his finger and licking up the drink spill along his digit. My cheeks literally flushed deep red. I thought I was gonna faint at the sight.

"You…" I heard from him. I suddenly started to get scared. Why? Hell I know?!

"I-I'm sorry…!" I stuttered turning away from him fast, "The wine was spilt and-".

Suddenly, I felt my arm been grabbed pulling me back, then instantly, two strong black arms wrapped around me tightly, "Right now…" I heard Shadow say to my ear, "You made a face that showed that you want to mate with me…".

My face grew even more red the second he said that. How the crap did he know?! Was he a mind reader, or something?! I quickly pushed him off, elbowing him a bit. I looked up to see him smiling at me playfully. …what…?

"Ju~~~st kidding." He said in a playful tone.

Did he just….I don't know what went up with this guy?! How can he play like that when I could actually tell he was serious about this?! Shadow smirked a very seductive grin across his muzzle, "It's just…that I really want to mate with a girl…" he said lowly.

Suddenly, my hands were grabbed and I was pushed to the wall on my back. I squealed at the surprise he did. He placed my hands over my head then leaned in close and started to kiss my neck. I gasped at the feeling of his soft lips on my fur and couldn't get away from it.

Wait…is Shadow really…?! My thoughts were interrupted when he stopped and looked at me with a soft smirk, "Your body says that it's been waiting for me." He said quietly to me.

Instantly, he bit the lower part of my shirt and lifted up to show my exposed breasts. He then started to suck on one, while squeezing the other rather gently. I tried moving away, but his grip was strong. He kept my hands above my head and proceeded to do me. I moaned and gasped loudly feeling his teeth nibble on my perky nipple.

I then looked to see everyone. They were just minding their own business while Shadow started to have his way with me. Are these people crazy?! Just then, I felt his hand leave mine, and lower down to my skirt. He lifted it up and slipped his hand under my panties.

My eyes shot wide after feeling two fingers slipping in my wet area making me moan even louder. Shadow then started to thrust his fingers in me as I start to pant and squeal in pleasure. I was enjoying this as much as he. He then lifted up his hand out of my area and licked up the juices that were on his fingers.

His smirk grew wider and his eyes twinkled in lust, "Your name…" he said as if in a question.

I gasped once more feeling his eraction poking my spot, "A….A…." I stuttered slowly in a whisper, "A….Amy….R…Rose…".

"Amy Rose….such a beautiful name…a flower that's almost in bloom as well…".

He then got close to me almost having his lips touch mine. His breath on me and I could honestly feel myself grow even weaker than ever in his grasp. I felt him pick up my legs and wrap them around his waist. He looked deep into my emerald eyes and said one last thing.

"Let me…crush that flower of yours…".

After that, he quickly thrusts into me, breaking my barrier. I threw my head back on the wall and cried in pain. Who knew having so much attention be so painful…though I am a virgin…

He then started to thrust into me fast and hard making me cry and moan louder. Shadow leaned towards my face and kissed my neck once more and picks up his speed. After a while, he looked at me with tired ruby eyes, "What…you….are not…over reacting…?" he asked.

I couldn't understand what that meant, but damnit, I was having what I dreamed of since I first saw him. I looked up to his eyes and moaned one last time much louder feeling his thrust deepened more inside me. I then felt liquid shooting up inside me. This feeling…so warm…I loved it so much. Shadow finally leaned down to my face and finally, we kissed. We kissed like no other, having our tongues wrestle in each other's mouth. I groaned happily moving my tongue on his asking for more. We parted away to breathe. Feeling hot steam from our mouths made us go back for more till one of us finally passes out.

I don't want anything…anymore…

"WHAAAAT?!".

I was at school of course with my best friend Cream. She was a cream rabbit with long brown hair to her back as well, deep brown eyes and long ears drooped down to her tail. I told her about me and Shadow last night and of course, the girl screamed, "You mated with Shadow?!".

I nodded sheepishly, "Yes." I said honestly to her.

Cream sighed and stared at me serious, "But…you were being played!" she yelled.

"That's right!" I squealed happily.

Don't ask why, I felt like I could die happily after feeling so pleasured after that experience. She stared at me once more even more confused, "But…uh…" she gawked.

"It was my dream to be played with!" I happily told her.

"Are you sure your happy with that? Your fine with what happened?".

I nodded happily again. I feel weird being like this, but can you blame me?! I could die happy and nothing could ever take what just happened last night away from me. As I continued to think of what just went on last night, Cream just sat there in her seat even more confused of me. So what?

The next day, Cream and I went to downtown Station Square to a concert. Get this, Shadow was having a live show happening and I was excited…maybe a little. While she and I waited in the front of the building with millions of screaming girls, I started hearing some low talking behind me. Funny how I can hear them while I can't hear Cream with all this screaming.

"Did you hear on the latest news last night?" a blond cat girl asked a green hawk girl.

"I did." The hawk answered, "Who the hell was that girl?! She mated with Shadow once at Club Rouge.".

"But Shadow forgot her face anyways. And that mongoose idol got angry and spilt her wine all over him!".

I giggled from their conversation. I see. He even forgot that mongoose's face including others. So like him. Guess he mated with me cause he was angry. Typical stars.

I walked in the auditorium to see it literally filed completely with fans. I swear it was like almost being in a room with screaming dolphins. After the lights dimmed finally, and the girls screamed once more, Shadow stepped on stage with a very handsome look.

He wore a long black trench coat with a white shirt underneath and baggy black jeans with dark brown boots. He grabbed the mic and instantly started to sing the second the guitar played a string. He had the most wonderful and truly gifted voice of all. Including his face. I was amazed at what I'm listening to and couldn't get more into it than I already have.

He was truly amazing.

After the concert which took almost at least two whole hours, I had to actually go to work. I didn't want to, but somehow, it was calling to me. They really did call me and asked me to come in after one worker got sick and called in himself. I told Cream where I was going. She was surprised, of course.

"What?! Why?! Our seats are so great!" she squealed happily.

I bowed apologetically and smiled at her, "I know! I know, but they called me to come in and I need this job!" I begged.

Cream smirked and laughed, "So leaving to go to work while your 'lover boy' isn't through singing?" she joked.

Ok that was mean, but I really didn't wanna leave! I had to, but I didn't want to! I swear my life sucks…before that night. As I walked out of the auditorium to the lobby, my phone started to vibrate. Oh crap…it's probably my work.

I took out my phone and answered it, "Hello?".

"Rose." My eyes shot open instantly after hearing the voice in the phone, "You came. And your seat was near the front.".

Why the hell did Shadow have my number?! That's not possible! …Could it? "Sh-Shadow?! How did you get my number?!" I asked loudly.

I heard him chuckle over the phone before answering, "I looked it up. After I mate with you, you were in a daze, so…" he trailed off.

I was still shocked at how he could find my number, but more surprised as to why he called me, "W-what…?" I stuttered.

"If it isn't a lie, then I'll mate with you. Wait in front of the staff entrance. I'll give you a pass." He told me, and before he hung up, he said, "I'll say: Let's make love again. During my encore.".

With that, all I could hear was the call back. I tucked my phone back in my pocket and stood still. No way…that can't be…I wondered, then quickly turning my back around to the auditorium. I rushed in while I thought, How can a person who forgets idols' faces…

Remember a person like me?

Just like that, in his third encore, Shadow stepped out on stage again and quickly grabbed the mic, "Hey!" he shouted to his millions of fans, but I know, he was calling to me, "LET'S MAKE LOVE AGAIN!".

After the concert was over and everyone finally left, I waited where he told me to wait. I was freaking out of what was going on, and what happened in there. He really said that and how he said it with so much want and need. It made me blush completely. As I stood out in the entrance waiting patiently, till I saw him come out. He was shirtless this time. Oh jeese…. As I watched with my cheeks burning more, he noticed me quickly and smiled smoothly, "Hey, Rose." He said.

I quickly got up the courage and rushed up to him quickly, "Why?!" I asked, "Why did you…how can you…" I couldn't get it out. I was stuck on my words.

Shadow continued to smile at me, "Because…" he answered knowing what I was about to ask, "I can't forget your body…".

Minutes later, he and I were in a different room this time. I was on a table with my shirt over my breasts once more and legs spread. Shadow was between them giving me so much that I really wanted. I moaned loudly and gripped my shirt tightly feeling his tongue lap the juice in my area.

He was everything I imagined. He truly was. I felt so relaxed with his strong arms around me, feeling more butterfly kisses up to my neck. Feeling his member slide in was more wonderful than ever. He truly is gentle to what others say, but he was much more caring to me. I wondered…why me? That is a question that is soon to be answered more.

Shadow…he truly is the poisonous flower…

Soon, after that, he drove me home in his black motorcycle. It felt scary, but once you get used to it, it was great. He parked his bike in front of my house and helped me off. Before I could walk to my door, he suddenly stopped me, "Rose.".

I turned around to face him, "Yes…?" I asked.

"When is the next time I see you?".

I instantly blushed. He wants to see me again? Is that possible?! "I…uh…I don't have a ticket for the next concert." I replied truthfully, "The next time I can see you…is the next performance tour-".

"No." I jumped after hearing his serious tone. He took off his shades he wore and stared at me with want, "Tomorrow. I have a photography session for my next photo book in the Station Square Pictures and Scopes." With that, he turned on his bike, "Be there…" and sped off quickly before I could protest.

I can't believe it. Shadow…does he like me? How….I'm just a typical teen with a desire to mate with him…I doubt he would like me… I wonder if it's how I 'did' him? He does like sex. I guess I won't know till later. I'm happy tho…I know that if he holds me again, I will never be able to go back yet….I should stop feeling like this, or else…I'll regret it…

The next day, I rushed to the photo shoot where Shadow would be. I rushed in the building, gladly being led in by some friends and staff of his. I looked around to see where he would be till I finally came to where they were making his photos.

I wonder why kind of photo he was taking? I peared around the corner of a wall leading in a big room and walked in. As I did, I was immediately stopped after what I saw in front of me. Shadow was in bed, naked with a white bat in his arms, naked as well.

Shadow looked deep into the bat's cool blue eyes like he did mine and tangled his arms around her as if he wanted her so badly…just like me… I felt my heart rip to shreds at the very sight of the picture that was in front of me. He may be taking a photo, but I know what I'm seeing and I hate the very sight of it.

After the photographer was finished, he told the two it was break time. Shadow and the bat got dressed, but before they drew apart, she lifted her hand to his cheek and stroke it softly, "Shadow…today's session was really wonderful." She said.

Shadow didn't say anything and let her lean up to him and peck his lips. That part really did hit me to the core. I now started to feel hate…not to that bat…but him. I then saw him turn his head to face mine, "Rose…" he said walking over to me, "Why making a face like that? Is is…that you want me?".

Everyone in the room blushed instantly. Even the guys. Frankly, so did I…, "If you say, you want me…then I'll do you right here." He said quietly leaning in to my face once more.

I couldn't hold it in. I had to say it, "Why don't you…go and say that to that model?! I be she'll be more pleased than me!" I shouted at him.

Shadow stared at me like I was insane, or something. Now it hit me. Why did I say that?! I feel so horrible! Without another word, I turned a heal and dashed out of the room, hearing Shadow's voice calling to me.

No…I'm…jealous! And I just promised myself that…I won't desire and I won't ask anymore from him! When did I become so selfish?!

I ran out of the building, un knowing that loads of news reporters and paratzi were waiting outside for Shadow, or others who knew him. I stopped dead seeing them all run up to me with mics and cameras in hand.

"Excuse me! Can you comment for us?!".

"What is your relationship to Shadow?!".

Questions continued to pour out from their mouths while I stood in shock and confusion. After a total silence, one of them groaned, "Damn…just a commoner." He said angrily.

"Who is this girl anyways?".

"Can't you tell just by looking at her?! Shadow wouldn't dare lay a hand on a girl like her.".

That really tour me inside. I felt horrible and shaken from why I just heard. I am a nobody…Shadow was just using me…I thought I loved it, but now…it was painful..

"Rose!".

Suddenly, I heard a call from behind me. I looked to see Shadow running up to me, "What the hell was that?! Tell me what's going on?!" he yelled trying to get up to me till he was attacked by the news crowd.

I quickly made my way out and rushed away before hearing the questions, "Shadow! What relationship do you have with the famous actress, Rouge the Bat?!".

"Are you in love with that actress, or another idol?!".

"Shut up…." Shadow growled, then turned to one of the people around him then pointed at me, "I am doing it with her all the time!" he yelled in his face with pure honesty in his tone.

I continued running like no other. I don't know where I was going, nor did I care. I should've ended this before it was too late. How should I give up now? I like him…I like Shadow so much!

Just then, I was stopped in my tracks when a familiar black mortercycle came around the corner and stopped in front of me, "Get in, idiot!" Shadow commanded

I gasped seeing him in front of me, "Wha…?!" I spoke. Why is Shadow here?! Why would he be here anyways…? I looked away angrily, "I shouldn't be near you anymore." I told him.

Shadow took a few minutes of what I just said, then smirked, "I see…so your going to separate from me…even when you love me so much." He said truthfully to me.

I gawked and hung my mouth open in shock, "Your…" he continued.

"feelings comes out honestly when I mate with you.".

I saw his smile. It wasn't the smile he gives to others. No…this one was only for me. I was so stunned that I didn't know about the paparatzi coming our way. Shadow sighed, "Hmph…so annoying." He said quietly, then with both arms, he reached out and grabbed me, then pulled me close to him where our faces were much closer, "You can run from the media, but…you can't run from me.".

With that, Shadow took me away and I swear, I could never be happier. Some time later, I was in a bed with no clothes, and my hands above my head, tied with his tie. I looked up to Shadow who was standing next to the bed. He smirked at me and my body, "Didn't know…I would get caught by you…" I gasped a little from staring in his ruby seductive eyes, "Your body is like poison…".

Shadow smirked and crawled on the bed, getting on top of me, "I'm going to enjoy you…forever…" he whispered softly, then kissed me deeply.

Poison with poison.

**And that's it. Sorry it looks…creepy, but after I read the manga, I loved it so much, that I had to make a shadamy oneshot from it. So I hope you all liked it, and please no rude comments. BYENEEE!**


End file.
